


Ice Cream Stand

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Dean Winchester and Food, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean gets a summer job.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 3





	Ice Cream Stand

At first, Dean hadn't realized what the big deal was, so what if he was the first male employee the ice cream stand ever had? They were going to be there awhile and he needed a way to make some money to take care of Sam. More importantly, it looked easy and Dean got to hang out at the beach all day, win-win. 

Then Dean was presented with the employee uniform. He had to think about it for a minute, but really, he was man enough to rock a bikini top and shorts for a few weeks, especially considering the free ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
